Und das ist erst der Anfang
by darklayka
Summary: Steht alles genau drinnen, also guckst du mal rein! :)


**Disclamer:** Nichts gehört mir, ich missbrauche nur alles für meine wilden Fantasien. 

**Inhalt:** Hat vielleicht einer von euch den Film in Fernsehen gesehen „Und das ist erst der Anfang"? Nein, nun auch gut, es ist nämlich eigentlich auch unwichtig, ich hab den Film nur gesehen und hatte sofort eine wie ich finde ssssssüüüüüüßßßßßßßßeeeee Idee dazu. Aber nun lange geredet. Also, ich würde die Geschichte mal so beschreiben:

ein Ball, ein Junge, ein Mädchen, eine Liebe, die zuerst nicht sein kann, witzige Missverständnisse, eine romantische humorvolle Kurzgeschichte.

Ich denke dass beschreibt die Geschichte gut. Glaub ich. Wenn jemand was besseres weiß, IMMER HER DAMIT. lol

**Paring:** LegolasFinn, CaraFaelon, und vielleicht noch mehr......

**Wichtige Info am Rande:** Legolas ist NICHT Prinz von Düsterwald!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)

Und Reviews sind immer gerne gesehen, egal ob positive Reviews, negative Reviews oder einfach Verbesserungsvorschläge. Außerdem Leute müsst ihr es mir verzeihen, wenn ich vielleicht einen etwas komischen Schreibstill hab, aber ich finde es sau schwer so geschwollen zu schreiben wie J.R.R. Tolkien (er möge in Frieden ruhen)!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Und das ist erst der Anfang **

**1 Kapitel **_Vorbereitungen_

Tropf tropf...

Es regnet....

Tropf tropf....

Eigentlich mag ich den Regen an sich ganz gerne, doch unter diesen umständen ist es etwas anderes.

Tropf tropf...

Das ganze Schloss war ihn Aufruhr und ich glaub ich bin heute schon in so manchen reingerannt.

Tropf tropf...

Draußen stehen ein paar Elben herum und tragen noch schnell die letzten Pflanzen und Teller hinein, ich auch!!!

Tropf tropf...

Das Fest wurde nach Innen verlegt. Natürlich hätten wir alles draußen stehen lassen können, währe da draußen im Regen nicht auch noch das ganze Geschirr gestanden und da wir das natürlich für heute Abend brauchten und ich so ein nettes wohlerzogenes Mädchen bin, helfe ich natürlich, damit nichts nass und kaputt wird. Obwohl ich immer noch bezweifle, dass die Teller und Gläser kaputt gehen.

Tropf tropf...

Ist eigentlich am Anfang heraus gekommen, dass ich den Regen hasse??

Nicht, Gut jetzt wisst ihr es!!

Tropf tropf...

Bei den Valar verdammt noch mal, warum bin ich bloß ein Dienstmädchen geworden hä??

Kann mir das jemand mal sagen???!!

Tropf tropf...

So, jetzt haben wir alles nach Innen in den großen Saal verlegt, der auch schon etwas geschmückt ist. Ich bin total durchnässt, meine blonden Haare kleben an meinem Körper, meine Dienstkleidung ist auch nicht gerade trocken geblieben und was passiert,.... genau –ES HAT AUFGEHÖRT ZU REGNEN!!! Noch einmal trag ich das ganze Zeug nicht wieder hinaus!!

Ich glaub´s nicht, jetzt trag ich tatsächlich das Geschirr wieder hinaus!!

Bei den Valar, wer macht eigentlich dieses „scheu.."räusper „wunder schöne"Wetter.

Na wenigstens hat es jetzt endgültig aufgehört zu regnen und wir haben den Rest für den Maskenball heute Abend vorbereitet.

Eigentlich bin ich ja eine ganz fröhliche Elbin, aber unter diesen Umständen, die wir heute schon hatte, glaube ich wird jeder zum Ork.

Zuerst einmal konnte ich HEUTE nicht an meinem FREIEN Tag ausschlafen, weil Cara Scheinwehen hatte.

Cara, meine liebe schwangere Freundin, die seit einigen Sonnen und Mond Wechsel nicht mehr zu ertragen ist, musste natürlich an meinem FREIEN Tag Scheinwehen bekommen.

Deswegen stehe ich auch hier und trage glaub ich zum fünftenmal die Teller und Tassen wieder hinaus.

Jetzt wird mir ja auch noch gesagt, dass ich schnell zum Blumenhändler gehen soll und noch ein paar neu Blumen kaufen soll, aber nicht mit mir.

seuftz Jetzt geh ich doch tatsächlich los um neue Blumenstöcke zu holen.

Ich find ja immer noch, das man bis zum Abend, also in ein paar Stunden, die Blumen wieder dazu überreden kann, sich doch bitte wieder aufzurichten und nicht die Köpfen wegen dieser „schönen" dicken Regentropfen hängen zu lassen. Ich mein immer hin sind wir Elben....

Na wenigstens hab ich ein paar „kräftige"Elben dabei, währe ja noch schöner, wenn ich alles allein tragen müsste.

Lore und Zoe. Die zwei sind natürlich schon ganz witzig und ich hab auch viel zum lachen gehabt auf dem Weg zum Blumenladen von Faelon, übrigens der Freund und Verursacher des Zustandes meiner aller besten Freundin, doch war meine schlechte Laune nicht ganz verflogen. Was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass mir meine liebe Freundin meinen rechten Arm etwas zu fest gedrückt hatte, als sie ihre Scheinwehen hatte und ich jetzt mit einem dicken Verband (Leute, gibt es Verbände in Mittelerde? Nicht, nun gut, jetzt gibt es sie!!) rumlaufe.

Tropf tropf

Ich gaub´s nicht,....... ich stöhne einmal kurz und laut auf, was meine „kräftigen"Elben dazu veranlasst mich verdutzt anzusehen.

„Alles in Ordnung Finn?"Zoe, wenn alles in Ordnung währe würde ich ja nicht verzweifelt aufstöhnen, oder?

„Ja, ja Zoe, mir geht es wunder bar."Wow, ich bin begeistert von mir, ich konnte einen RUHIGEN und VERNÜNFTIGEN Satz zusammen bringen ohne auszurasten, reife Leistung Finn.

Bei den Valar bin ich heut schlecht auf gelegt.....

Wir eilen also im Laufschritt schnell zu dem nächsten Laden und klopften an.

Der Waffenschmied Lew.

Ich war noch nicht sehr oft bei ihm, eigentlich nur zwei mal und jedes Mal war ich so in Hektik, dass ich nicht genug Zeit hatte, mir alles genau anzusehen. So kam es, dass ich auf meiner Bewunderungstour beinahe über einen Amboss gestolpert währe, währe da nicht plötzlich jemand hinter mir, der mich sanft an der Schulter packte sodass ich mich fürchterlich erschreckte.

Na immerhin besser als über eine Amboss fallen.

„Entschuldigen sie My Lady, ich wollte sie nicht erschreckten, ich wollte sie doch nur vor möglichen Verletzungen vor diesen Amboss"er zeigte hinter sich „ schützen."

Ein wirklich zuckersüßes Lächeln erschien auf des Elben ebenmäßigen Gesicht und seine hellblauen Augen leuchteten kurz auf.

UUUUUUHHHHHHHHhhhhh, vorsicht Finn, der hübsche Elb neigt anscheinend dazu gerne Späße zu machen, nach seinem Lächeln zu urteilen.

Na toll, noch so ein Spaßvogel wie Lore und Zoe, dass kann ja heiter werden.

Aber ich war ja auch nicht ohne.

„Ich danke ihnen von ganzem Herzen, wer weiß, was dieser böse Amboss mit mir angestellt hätte?"um meine Worte noch glaubwürdiger zu gestalten legte ich mir die rechte Hand auf´s Herz und sah sehr erschrocken zu dem hübschen Elben.

Einmal kurz auflachen und erklären warum wir hier sind und ich sah aus dem Fenster. Wunder, es hatte aufgehört zu regnen, wahnsinn.

Somit verabschiedeten wir uns alle höflich von einander und wollten wieder hinaus gehen. Tja, wollten, was passiert, nein, es regnet ausnahmsweise nicht schon wieder. Nein vvviiiieeell besser. Ich wollte aus der Türe hinaus treten, steige über die kleine Stufe, die vor der Hölzernen Türe war, als sich die Tür von außen blitzschnell öffnete. Tja und wogegen knallt sie, genau, gegen meinen Kopf. Ich taumelte kurz, mir wurde schwarz vor Augen und ich fiel rückwärts die Stufe hinunter. Ich machte mich schon auf den Aufprall gefasst, doch er kam überraschender weiße nicht.

Stattdessen spürte ich etwas warmes um mich fassen und mich auffangen. Kurz genoss ich diese angenehme und neue Wärme, die mich anscheinet jetzt gegen etwas genauso warmes und starkes drückte. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah, ... etwas grünes, ... etwas dunkel grünes und weiches vor mir. Ich legte meine rechte Hand, die zuvor auf meinem schmerzenden Kopf lag auf das grüne etwas. Ich blinzelte, rief mich zur renesaus und sah auf. Ich blickte in zwei strahlend blaue Augen. Für einen kurzen Moment verlor ich mich in diesem Himmelsblauen Augen.

Finn, ermannte ich mich, du hast einen festen Freund, der auch noch dazu der Berater des Königs ist.

Ich blinzelte noch einmal und wollte einen Schritt zurück gehen, doch der blonde Elb hielt mich fest und ich merkte auch warum. Ich, nein WIR standen noch auf der einzelnen Stufe vor der Tür und das wohl gemerkt ZIEMLICH eng bei einander.

Der Mundwinkel des fremden Elben zuckte leicht und seine Augen blitzten Spitzbübisch auf.

Ich blickte im direkt in die Augen. Mein Blick war Eiskalt und anscheinet flöste ich dem fremden Elben etwas Angst ein. Er lies mich los, glitt geschmeidig an mir vorbei und verschwand somit aus meinem Blickfeld. Da ich keine Anstalt machte mich umzudrehen, sonder aus der nun offenen Tür trat merkte ich auch nicht mehr das lächelnde Gesicht von dem älteren Mann....

Ich wartete draußen nicht auf meine zwei Begleiter sonder ging gerade Wegs den Weg entlang um auf den großen Marktplatz zu treten, dem man den plötzlichen hin und her Wechsel des Wetters nicht ansah. Munter liefen die Kinder über den feuchten Platz, die Eltern liefen entweder ihren Kindern mahnend hinterher oder standen lachen ein paar Schritte weiter und unterhielten sich zwischen durch. Die Marktstände waren auch schon alle wieder oder vielleicht auch immer noch aufgebaut und jeder machte sich laut schreiend bemerkbar, damit jeder wusste, dass ER bessere Waren verkaufe als die ANDEREN. Manch einer machten auch das Geschäft des anderen nieder, in dem er allerlei Gerüchte verbreiteten oder den kleinen Sohnemann zum Obststand neben an schickt um, in einem UNBEMERKTEN Moment, einen fauligen Apfel zwischen die anderen zu legen. Folglich wird dieser Junge von dem Standbesitzer über den ganzen Hof gehetzt und gejagt, bis er erschöpft zu seinem Stand zurück kehrt. Tja, er war nun mal nicht mehr der jüngste und durchtrainierteste, folglich musst er sich erstmals hinsetzten und kurz ausruhen.

Ein lächeln bildete sich auf meinen Lippen und ich stürzte mich in mitten dieses Getümmels. Meinen Zielort hatte ich schnell entdeckt. Er war auf der anderen Seite des leicht runden Platzes und fast nicht zu übersehen. Ein schön geschmückter und großer Eingang kündigte jedem an, was er, wenn er durch dieses schreite, erwartet.

Ich versuchte mich durch das leichte Gedränge vor dem Geschäft durchzuzwängen. Gelang mir auch recht gut. Als ich das Gedränge, das wegen eines Sonderangebotes am Eingang stand überwunden hatte, sah ich auch schon den Mann, den ich suchte. Er saß über seinem Tisch in einer Ecke gebäugt und notierte anscheinend etwas auf Papier. Er hatte ein schlichtes dunkelgrünes Hemd an. Unter dem braunen Tisch lugten zwei übereinander gekreuztes paar Füße in hellblauen Schuhen hervor verkleidet in irgendwas gelblichgrünem. Eigentlich hätte es mich nicht wundern sollen, wie er sich gekleidet hat, aber es war jedes Mal wieder ein Genuss, ihn in seiner neuesten Kreation, wie er es beschreibt, zu betrachten. Ein schmunzeln glitt über meine Lippen.

Ich ging zu ihm hinüber und schlug einmal kräftig mit der rechten Faust auf den Tisch. Er schreckte sofort hoch und als er mich erkannte stand er auf und ging elegant um den Tisch herum. Er stand nun vor mir und umarmte mich herzlich.

„Finn, wie schön dich heute zu sehen. Über was freust du dich den schon wieder?"Mein schmunzeln war anscheinend noch nicht verschwunden.

„Hach, weißt du Faelon, ich finde es einfach NUR amüsant, wie du dich jeden Tag kleidest. Da frage ich mich jedes Mal aufs neue, wie meine beste Freundin sich nur in dich verlieben konnte.

Wenn wir jetzt schon mal bei dem Thema, meine beste Freundin, sind. Cara hatte heute Morgen Wehen.."weiter kam ich nicht. Faelon unterbrach mich entsetz und besorgt.

„Was, hat sie etwa schon unser Kind bekommen, warte, deswegen bist du wahrscheinlich hier, ich hole nur schnell meinen Mantel und dann, oh bei den Valar ich bin Vater..., hoffentlich ist ihr nichts passiert, ich muss sofort zu ihr gehen,... "ich unterbrach in lachend.

„Halt Faelon, las mich doch erst zu Ende erzählen, Cara hatte Scheinwehen,..."er sah mich verduzt an.

„Und was bedeutet das?"

Ich seufzte. „Das bedeutet, dass du noch nicht Vater geworden bist, verstanden?"Er nickte etwas blöd. „Beruhig dich wieder, ihr geht es gut."Versicherte ich ihm noch, bevor ich ihm erklärte, warum mich mein Weg zu ihm verschlagen hat, wenn es nicht um seine Frau ging.

Inzwischen hatte ich auch das fehlen der beiden anderen bemerkt.

„tja, deswegen bin ich auch bei dir, mit meinen helfenden Händen Lore und..... bei Eru, wo stecken diese zwei Halunken schon wieder!?" ich sah mich suchend in dem nicht gerade kleinen Geschäft um und entdeckte sie.

Zwei Elbinen kicherten gerade wie wild, als Zoe ein rote Rose in die Hand nahm und etwas zu einer von beiden sagte.

Verärgert ging ich zu ihnen hin, zog Zoe an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle, den Ohren, von der blonden Schönheit zurück und schritt mit einem vor schmerzen schreienden Zoe an der Hand zurück zu Faelon. Dieser amüsierte sich anscheinend auf Kosten von Zoe und dem verdattert dreinblickenden Lore, der die schmerzen von Zoe nachvollziehen konnte und nun, nachdem er in das Gesicht seines Freundes sah, dass rot angelaufen war und schon feuchte Augen vorwies, mitfühlend zu ihm hinunter sah.

Ich hielt vor Faelon an und ließ nun Zoe aus meinen Fängen. Dieser hielt sofort sein schmerzendes Ohr in beiden Händen und sah mich entsetz und verwundert an. So etwas hätte er von mir nicht erwartet, mit einem Welpenblick sah er zu mir auf.

„Tja mein Lieber, du hättest dich eben nicht mit der Schönheit dort drüben vergnügen sollen, sondern lieber in meiner Nähe bleiben sollen, dann würdest du jetzt nicht schmerzend deine Hände an den Ohr halten müssen und sei froh, dass ich nicht an der Spitze gezogen habe, sondern an einer etwas weniger empfindlichen Stelle!!!"ohne Pause um zu Atem zu kommen sprudelte es aus mir aufgebracht hinaus. Sein Welpenblick hatte sich inzwischen gelegt und er wollte schon zum Wiederspruch ansetzten, als ich ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick an. Ehrfürchtig verstummter er seinen Satz, den er anfangen wollte und ein piepsen entrang seiner Kehle.

Mit gespielt freundlicher Miene sah ich nun zu dem amüsierte aussehenden Freund meiner Freundin. Sein Mundwinkel verzog sich bei meinem Anblick, dem fast weinende Zoe und dem Verwunderten Lore nur noch mehr.

„Wie ich sehe Finn, hast du deine helfenden Hände wieder beisammen." Er nickte einmal zu Zoe und Lore. „Dann können wir jetzt mit dem zusammen suchen der Pflanzen für den Palast beginnen."Ein klatschen in seine Hände folgte. Sogleich erschienen mehrere Elben und Elbinnen und in windes Eile, hatte wir alles in den Händen, was wir zum Ball heute Abend brauchen würden. Sechs starke Elben begleiteten uns zum Palast, nachdem ich mich schell mit einer Umarmung von Faelon verabschiedet hatte. Die Jungs nickten ihm nur schnell zu, den sie hatte zwei große Blumentöpfe in den Händen. Vergessen war der Vorfall von vor hin und beide gingen mit bester Laune zurück zum Palast.

Nach kurzem kamen wir auch dort an und betraten den großen Schloss Garten. Schnell stellten wir die Pflanzen an ihre von Elben zugeteilten Orte und ich verschwand in Windeseile, damit ich mich erstens für den Ball fertig machen konnte und mich außerdem niemand mehr ansprach, dass ich ihm helfen solle.

**Ende Kapitel 1**

tbc

---------------------------------------------------------------

NNNNNAAAAA, hat´s gefallen??

_**Nächstes mal:** „Der Ball" ein geheimnisvoller Tänzer, ein atemberaubender Tanz und das ist erst der Anfang!!!_

Wir sehen uns!! grins

Und nicht vergessen zu reviewn!!! euchaufmunterdazu


End file.
